Robert Picard
Robert Picard (pronounced as the French ro-BARE) was the son of Maurice and Yvette Picard, and the elder brother of Starfleet Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) His mother had died by 2364. ( ) Feeling that technology made life too "convenient", a viewpoint inherited from his father, Robert steadfastly refused to have a replicator in his home. ( ) Robert's relationship with Jean-Luc was tumultuous. As children, Robert often bullied and picked on Jean-Luc. Robert, who his parents considered the responsible one, always resented that Jean-Luc broke all the rules and got away with it. Robert was jealous of Jean-Luc's success and resented him for it. He had to remain on Earth to tend to Château Picard in La Barre, France, while Jean-Luc went off to Starfleet, gaining fame. The brothers were reconciled in 2367, when Jean-Luc returned to La Barre to recuperate shortly after being assimilated by the Borg. At first, the Picard reunion was filled with animosity, since Robert still felt that Jean-Luc was arrogant. Relations between them worsened, particularly as the subject of Jean-Luc's recent problems came up. After Jean-Luc was offered a new job and had to decide whether to leave Starfleet, Robert tormented him, telling Jean-Luc that he had become unsure of himself and asking him what had happened to him. The argument led to a brawl in the vineyards that eventually left the sibling rivals laughing and covered in mud. Once Jean-Luc admitted to Robert that he felt guilty over his inability to fight the Borg after they had kidnapped him and for subsequently having caused numerous deaths, Robert notified Jean-Luc that he himself had to come to terms with his own guilt and realized that it was not Jean-Luc's fault. ( ) Like his younger brother, Robert suffered from Shalaft's Syndrome. ( ) Robert died in a fire in 2371, along with his only son, René. He was survived by his wife, Marie. ( ) Appendices Background information Robert Picard was played by Jeremy Kemp in "Family". A different actor played him in Generations, where he appeared only in the form of photographs in Jean-Luc Picard's photo album. British actor Ian Abercrombie provided ADR voiceover work for Jeremy Kemp in "Family", especially in several scenes shortly before the fight. According to the for "Family", Robert was six to eight years older than his brother Jean-Luc, placing his birth sometime between 2297 and 2299. In "Family", Robert Picard's outfit was inspired by the many references to his insistence on retaining the old-fashioned ways and rejecting futuristic methods of caring for the Picard vineyards. "Now, in the 24th century, the 'old ways' may just be the 20th century way of doing things," reckoned Costume Designer Robert Blackman, "but to make that image come across in an individual form, we had to keep him fairly rustic-looking." As a personal touch of his own, Blackman designed the costume to feature a loose blouse which had an asymmetrical opening, and odd pants with leather patches on top of them. Though the fabrics looked homespun, they actually weren't. The fabricated costume arrived as a neatly finished garment at the costume shop. "Then we roughed it up so it didn't look like it came from a sewing machine, was neatly pressed, and taken to Jeremy Kemp's trailer," said Blackman. To distress and age the clothing, the costume department essentially attacked the costume, using such tools as sandpaper, shredders, and spray cans. ( ) Apocrypha The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard gives Robert's birth year as 2299. In the TNG Relaunch novel Paths of Disharmony, Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher have a son who they name , in honor of Robert and Rene. External link * bg:Робер Пикар de:Robert Picard es:Robert Picard fr:Robert Picard nl:Robert Picard Category:Humans Robert